


Nantes

by Mari (chamarileon)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, M/M, Songfic, there is not a happy ending, this is honestly my fave song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamarileon/pseuds/Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night in Nantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nantes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nantes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222988) by Beirut. 



> This is based on one of my absolute favourite songs, "Nantes" by Beirut. It has a very nice tone to it, but the **[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/beirut/nantes.html)** are a bit sad. I did **[translate](http://i.imgur.com/XRv2Nmp.png)** part of the fight in the middle of the song and changed it slightly to make more sense. If you'd like to hear the song, please refer the "inspired by" section. I recommend listening to it while reading! Thank you for reading! xx - Mari

“I just want to see you smile again.”

Kihyun’s nearly-lifeless eyes flickered up to the source of sound, no noise being made in return.

“Please, this is tiring,” Hoseok tried again.

A single sigh made his way out of Hoseok’s lips at the lack of response. Could he even consider this a relationship anymore? Was this what love amounts to? What happened to all of the love and laughter and kisses shared in the house? It had been so long since his lover had smiled.

“Kihyun..” he began.

“Stop,” the younger interjected suddenly. “You.. You hurt me. I can’t do this. Why would I smile when all I hear and worry about is yelling and fighting?” he stated, a small bite in his unnaturally calm voice.  
“What? So our fights are all my fault?”

“Yes! You spend all of your time at the damn club fucking up every damn woman you can find. Was I not good enough? Did you take the gamble of my finding out just for the thrill of it?”

Hoseok winced at the words. Yeah, sure, he had done some.. unfavourable.. things. But that didn’t mean he purposely tried to hurt him.

“I’m begging you to just tell me if you’re sick of me!” Kihyun shrieked, pulling his legs to his chest.

Before Hoseok could register the words, tears had begun spilling out of the younger’s eyes; His entire body was shaking. What had happened to them? Small arguments began in Seoul, so they decided to fly to France for an early anniversary trip, but then it just advanced into full out yelling.

A day before, plates went smashing onto the ground. Kihyun hadn’t moved the entire night, too afraid to fight again.

 

_“I don’t want to fight. We aren’t home.”_

_“As if that matters! We’re having this discussion whether you want it now or not,” Hoseok fumed._

_“No! Leave me be!”_

_“What difference does it make if it’s today or when we go home?!”_

_“You disgust me. Only you would think that way,” Kihyun sobbed, returning to his fetal position as his lover left him there to clean the plates._

 

Hoseok felt a part of his heart crack, realising just the pain he had caused his counterpart. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, legs weakening as he slid to ground. “So, so sorry.”

Sobs continued to rack Kihyun’s body, only being muffled by his legs. The older reached over, barely grazing his hand over the male’s, only to watch him slink away further.

“I.. I can’t lose you like this,” Hoseok began, barely keeping himself together. “I shouldn’t have done what I did, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I was wrong and I..”

“I can’t smile when I'm with you anymore,” Kihyun breathed out.

“Then.. is this..?”

“The end.”

Hoseok watched as Kihyun stood and slunk over to gather his belongings. It was like watching a scratched DVD. Certain parts of his memory and vision just cut out; He was speechless.

“Goodbye, Hoseok,” was the last words he’d hear out of Kihyun.

It was no longer _just_ another night in Nantes.


End file.
